Affairs
by silent.imagination
Summary: The different affairs of different pairings. Rated M for a reason! Review! "Affairs are bad. They always leave clothes wrinkled."
1. Chapter 1

_"Affairs are bad. They always leave the clothes wrinkled." - Jackie O._

The rain beat the windows of the conference room relentlessly, blurring the image of the buildings of France outside in a swirl of different grays. The sound of the rain had lulled everyone to sleep. Even Germany's eyes drooped and he didn't even bother to nudge Italy awake, who was slowly starting to lean against him.

The only to people still involved in the meeting were England and America. America was giving a long, enthusiastic speech on a stupid plan. It was a waste of time and he was oblivious to the snores around him, but England couldn't help but admire how he looked. He had always looked great in a suit, but when America was passionate about something, no matter how dumb it was, his eyes got even bluer and his smile was bright enough to light all of New York City.

It was the same smile he had when they both fell on the bed the night before. England had moaned so loud that America had laughed and said the whole hotel must have been woken up. England's laugh had turned into a moan as America's mouth turned downward. He pulled down England's pants down on the way there and took him in his mouth. Running his tongue over the head and taking him in and out and in and out and in…. He was done when England was sure he had no voice left. He looked up, surprised that America had swallowed it.

"Wow..." England breathed, his chest rising up and down.

"Yeah," laughed America. He had his head in England's neck now, closing his eyes and breathing deeply.

"You don't want to do anything else?"

"Not tonight."

They had never gone that far before. A reason popped into England's head. "Listen, America. It only hurts for a second, but when I hit your sweet spot and you get used to it it'll be worth it."

"Hold on, hold on. When you hit my sweet spot? Don't you have to be on the top for that? No chance in hell I'm going to be on the bottom," America said, raising up and looking at England accusingly.

"You bloody git, I'm older and more experienced. I should be on top."

The fight went on for a while before America got bored with it and decided to continue the argument when the time came up. He kissed England on the forehead and told him to go to sleep and that if he was tired and disheveled in the morning everyone would get suspicious.

England leaned back in his chair, replaying the night in his head. It took him a while to notice France's eyes on him. The stupid frog had that look in his eyes. "Keep your mouth shut and I'll keep mine," mouthed England.

France apparently read lips because he looked away and tried to hide his grin with his wrist. England couldn't have cared less whether or not the others knew if he was banging his ex-charge. He was too old to care. But when America had looked into England's eyes and begged him to not tell anyone of their affair, England had promised to comply and kissed his dear boy.

Of course, as history tells, affairs almost always become public…

~~~~~~~~~ If they had something going on, it would seem to me that they'd argue over who is to be on top (of course America, but England is really stubborn). Of course the quote above is from Jackie Kennedy, the wife of John F. Kennedy, an American President who is famous for his affairs (he had one with Marilyn Monroe). Wouldn't it suck to know your husband was cheating on you but couldn't do anything about it? I'm thinking of making this a series with all the pairings' affairs. This one is sorta an introduction, I guess. The others will be longer and have more smut. Unless anyone thinks it'll be sucky, then don't let me waste my time!!! This was for you, my J.F.K. friend!!! Thank you for the inspirational quote! Maaaaaaybe SpainXRomano next?


	2. Chapter 2

_"A poet never takes notes. You never take notes in a love affair." -Robert Frost_

Spain walked through the garden, touching a plant every once in a while. The sun was setting and it bathed everything in an orange-red light. Spain came to the spot and stopped. The dirt was messed up, like a little wild animal had dug around. He sighed. "Soy un idiota…"

The night before he had decided to take a break from work. His boss had been working him hard and he had neglected his poor Lovi. When Lovi arrived he had looked so good with his wine glass that Spain couldn't help but refill it until they stumbled out into the dark, humid night. Their hands ripped off clothes and their mouths tried to dominate each other. They tumbled over and Spain's mouth traveled to Lovino's neck as his hand stoked his hard cock. Lovino muttered insults that turned into gasps as Spain entered him (after of course using saliva to make it easier). He held onto Spain's tan, wide shoulders, dragging his fingernails down his back painfully. One long sloppy kiss and Lovino came, choking out a long string of Italian swear words.

Spain came with one last jerk and they both fell back in the warm dirt. "We should get cleaned up, Lovi. Your brother will arrive soon."

"My brother? What?"

"Oh," Spain laughed, his green eyes bright even in the darkness, "Did I forget to tell you? I invited your brother to have dinner with us!"

The punch had hurt. Spain wiped the blood from his lip. "Lovi?"

"You stupid Spanish bastard. What the hell gave you the right to do that?!" Lovino cursed, getting up and picking his clothes up as he left.

"Lovi! Lovi! What did I do wrong?" Spain cried, following him out. He stood helpless in the entryway as Lovino slammed the door shut.

Spain sighed, looking at the spot. He wished that Lovino came with an owner's manual or maybe a class called Lovino 101. Then Spain could take notes and there would be no need for these stupid fights.

Was it because Lovino was afraid of Italy finding out about him and Spain? Lovino had threatened Spain if he ever even laid a hand on him in public.

Spain reflected on it as he headed back to his house. He was near the back door when he found Lovino sitting on the steps. He has his face in his arms as if he were asleep or hiding. "Lovino?"

Lovino looked up. His eyes were red and swollen. He let out a sob before burying his face again. "You… You… Stupid bastard… Why do you love him more?"

"What, Lovi? Who?"

"Who the fuck do you think? My brother. You've always loved him more than me! But he loves that potato freak too much to leave him…"

Spain laughed and Lovino jerked his head up. "No, Lovino. I love you and only you. I always have and will." He sat beside him and took him up in his arms. "Forever and ever…"

~~~~~~~~~~ _Ahhhh, Chapter 2. Not quite as epic as I wanted it to be. I hope someone liked it though. I think I'll do all the pairings and maybe it'll have a big ending. If anyone wants to shout out a pairing then I'll make it next. I have a list... but there are so many it's hard to pick... If it's not on my list I can't promise I'll do it. The others will probably be longer and the amount of smex will depend on the pairing. And, again, if anyone thinks I'm wasting my time, please stop me..._


	3. Chapter 3

_"I have to make this love affair believable enough. It's very European."__ - Chita Riveria  
_

China had braved the coldest of all colds just to stand at the ornate doorway and stare at the knocker. Did he really want this? The fact that China, who was immortal, elegant, and traditional, could fall for this… this… man. It was unbelievable. It was embarrassing.

He raised his hand to knock on the door. He held it in mid air as if it had frozen. China would just be subjected to more of Russia's mind games and his twisted passions.

He thought about the other day. He had looked into Russia's violet eyes, truly a color like no other, and said those stupid, stupid, _stupid_ words! "I love you," he muttered, his voice breaking.

Russia tilted him upward in a crushing kiss. He tangled his hands in China's dark, long hair and China saw lights popping in his eyes. He pushed him off and took a long breath.

China felt himself being thrown off the ground and onto the marble floor painfully. With his arms forced above his head and his wrists held down, he had had the best sex in his life. Which left him torn between loving Russia or keeping his dignity.

He touched the door with his fingertips, the war between his heart and mind leaving him numb. China closed his eyes and felt his heart win. Three rapt knocks and the door opened…

~~~~~~~ _Agh! So short! I'm sorry.... I hope this was okay! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Please review again or review if you haven't! Why did he not use the knocker? It was frozen of course! If there is any pairing you'd really like to see, tell me! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! (That was a lot of exclamation points.)_


	4. Chapter 4

_"A love affair with knowledge will never end in heartbreak." -Michael Garrett Marino_

Greece stopped at the red light and made sure he was going in the right direction. The meeting was at the same place every time it was held in France. It was raining hard and years of driving made it possible for him to look at the sleeping Japanese man in the passenger seat. He smiled to himself, looking back on the road.

Japan has absolutely turned down Greece's offer to drive, but when he had drifted off to sleep while tying his tie, Greece had refused to let him. Japan had fallen asleep as soon as he got in the car and slept the whole lengthy drive.

He looked so pretty with his black hair falling over his pale face, still and calm looking. He was so much different than Greece that they had both secretly worried whether or not their relationship would've lasted. It had been a while and it was still peaceful and non-tumultuous. That was better than a lot of nations could boast. Or at least that's what rumors said…

Though Japan and Greece were both wise and they knew that when you lived centuries, things surprisingly didn't last long. It was best to take it easy, definitely with someone like Japan, who was very cautious and frugal with things like love.

Walks in the rain and talking made things like what happened the night before great. It took time and knowledge to make love last. He pulled into the parking lot and shook Japan awake.

He blinked his brown eyes at him and Greece had the sudden urge to lean in and kiss him. Japan made a _mumph_ noise and Greece slipped his tongue in. Japan put his hands on his chest, then slid them to his back, returning the kiss with a suprising amount of vigor. After five or six minutes he pulled away. "We'll be late and someone might see us," he said quickly, getting out.

They were almost to the door when Greece gave him one last kiss under the umbrella.

~~~~~~ _HAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M SUCH AN IDIOT! I JUST REALIZED THE REAL MEANING OF THE QUOTE ABOVE! I thought it was meant if you had knowledge and wisdom about a love affair it wouldn't end badly. What it really means that a love and thirst for knowledge won't break your heart. My bad, friends. Just pretend it means what I thought it did. I loves me some review (and thank you to all who have). Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!_


	5. Chapter 5

_"An affair now and then is good for a marriage. It adds spice, stops it from getting boring... I ought to know." -Bette Davis_

Austria slammed the door behind him and slid down the wall. He did his best to drown out Hungary's sobs coming from downstairs. After a couple of hours the sobs stopped and everything was eerie and quiet. The only sound was the tick of the grandfather clock in the corner. After what seemed forever and many ticks and chimes, the room got dimmer. Austria sat there, welcoming the dark.

She cheated on him with his enemy! That idiotic, red-eyed, egotistical, bumbling fool! That fool with his crimson eyes and strong hands. That fool with his mouth that could do wonders…

Austria sighed as guilt and pain overcame him. It wasn't fair to be mad at Hungary for cheating on him with Prussia, seeing as Austria cheated on Hungary with Prussia, too.

It was one afternoon when Hungary was out shopping that Austria had felt hands sliding up his front. He had been surprised and spun around just to see a flash of red and to be caught up in a kiss. "Mmmph… Pprus… Prussia?!" Austria sputtered as he broke away.

"Stupid rich kid, shut up and let me fuck you," Prussia demanded, ripping the buttons off of Austria's shirt and grinding into him. Austria didn't stop him. He let it happen. Again and again and again…

They fooled around a lot. Prussia and Austria's affair just got hotter and hotter as time went on. Truth be told, Austria felt a little hurt that it hadn't been hot enough to keep Prussia from having an affair with Hungary.

Austria took a deep sigh and stood up. He couldn't tell Hungary he had cheated on her, but he couldn't keep letting her think that he was mad at her. He'd just tell her that he loved her too much to leave her. As for Prussia, he'd deal with him privately later. He slowly made his way downstairs. Hungary was sitting in the living room, motionless. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face was pale. "Hungary..."

She looked up and flinched, making Austria feel a sharp pang in his heart. He kneeled down by her feet and took her hands. "Hungary... I... I love you too much to leave you. I love you!" He grabbed her, feeling his own tears falling...

~~~~~~_ I'm just going to add in a side note that they were a lot closer after that (or at least Hungary thought so). Let's hope she never finds out. The next one I will try to put more sex in it (Good Lord, Vannah :D) It might be GerIta or SwedenXFinland or FranceXCanada or.... There's a lot, so..... Sorry this one was so short. Review! Review! Review! (And thank you to all who have... Good Lord...)_


	6. Chapter 6

_"Because of an adulterous affair I shall leave office in November." -James McGreevey_

Everything was a gray blur. Shapes and colors became sharper and so did the pain in Germany's head. He raised his head, swore, and put it back down. Instead he focused his eyes on the clock beyond Italy's shoulders, which told him it was two in the afternoon. Wait. _Italy_?

The small Italian had his arms wrapped around Germany and was deep asleep, his breathing slow and even. Germany was in shock. Of course Italy had slept in the same bed as Germany (and unfortunately the nakedness wasn't surprising either), but never this close. There was also this weird feeling Germany couldn't place.

Oh, that's right. _Oh_. Germany felt his face redden and his heart speed up. How stupid could he have been? The night before Germany had built up enough courage (prodded by Prussia) to take Italy on a date. Ever since he found out about his past, which meant he was Italy's childhood love, their relationship was at an awkward level. Way more than friends, but both were a little new to this.

They had drunk too much, possibly because of nervousness, and got a little too wasted. Germany managed to call Prussia, who took them home (Germany felt mortified as he remembered this. Prussia would tell everyone.) Germany's bedroom was on the first level and they stumbled in there. He threw Italy on it and Italy laughed, a mixture of amusement, embarassment, and arousal.

He climbed on top of him, kissing him deeply and ripping his clothes off. After a tangle of limbs, both were naked and Germany grabbed Italy's cock, sliding his hand up and down it. After he was hard, he prepared Italy, making sure it wouldn't hurt. He pulled him into his lap, slowly pressing it in.

At first Italy gasped, but it turned into whimpers as they struck up a rhythm and Germany hit that spot again and again. He began to stroke Italy again, making him come with a loud gasp, his body shaking. Germany came with a grunt and pulled out slowly, drunk and exhausted.

As Germany thought about those memories dread and guilt built in his stomach. He had to step down from his positions in the G8 and all other organizations. He'd need to distance himself from Italy. Hell, if there was a way he could stop representing Germany, he would.

The feeling gnawed at him until the image of Italy broke through his thoughts. His lips were red, slightly parted. His dark brown hair framed his face and spread out a little on the pillow. Italy looked sweet and lovely. Germany smiled. Was it really such a crime and disgrace to love him?

The phone rang, piercing through Germany's head. He looked at the glowing caller ID. It was Prussia...

~~~~~ _Sorry if the sex scene was epic failure.... I hope this was okay! Poor Germany! Freaking out until he realizes he loves him... Please review!!!! Thank you to all who have! I hope this one was okay... I did it in a short period of time. LietPol, SwedenXFinland, FranceXCanada, and SeaLat will be next (not in that order) :D_


	7. Chapter 7

_"Success is like liberation, or the first phase of a love affair." -Jeanne Moreau_

The sea was unusually choppy and was a glassy black. Thunder boomed in the distance as the wind's speed picked up. Sealand took no notice, leaning against the railing with his hat in his hand. He had been –something his Papa had called "brooding"- all day. He couldn't tell Sweden or Finland why though. Would they be mad or…

It hadn't been as stormy at this spot the day before. Latvia had been warning him not to lean too much and they had talked about all sorts of fun stuff. Sealand looked at Latvia. He was shaking as usual, even though it was warm, and he smelled a little like old books, liquor, and the cleanness of snow. "Sea-kun?" he had asked nervously when Sealand had gotten close suddenly.

He leaned in, catching Latvia's lips in a kiss. He did it softly and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him a little closer. Latvia kissed back for a second until he broke away. He was shaking more than ever and he gasped for breath. "Sea-kun… I… I…"

Latvia shook his head, turned, and ran, leaving a poor Sealand rejected and unsuccessful. Since that moment, Sealand had been in a horrible mood. He looked sadly into the sea, rain and tears beginning to fall.

"Sea-kun!" Sealand spun around. Latvia was huffing, out of breath, and soaked to the bone. "Sea-kun! I love you!"

Sealand ran to him, tackling and kissing him…

~~~~~_ Awwww... Young love... (I'm sorry this has no smut in it, Vannah, but I'm pretty sure shota is frowned on by the legal system where we live :D) Anyway, I hope someone liked this... Review, please!!!! We're getting near the end D:_


	8. Chapter 8

_"One can find women who have never had one love affair, but it is rare indeed to find any who have had only one." -Francois de La Rochefoucauld_

Lithuania sighed. This whole day had been a mess. Poland had taken forever to wake up, they were so late that Poland had to put on his suit in an empty conference room, and they had to drive in the pouring rain just to get there. Lithuania sat in a rolling chair, waiting as Poland changed behind moveable cardboard walls. He had demanded Lithuania sit there and wait for him.

"Liet~ I'm finished," came the carefree voice from behind the walls.

"Then hurry up or we'll be late!"

"Oh, I don't think we'll, like, make the meeting," Poland said, stepping out. Lithuania's jaw dropped. Poland was wearing one of those bright red lace corsets with black, lacy thigh length pantyhose, and black high heels. It was dramatic against his pale, smooth skin.

He sauntered over, placed his hands on the arm rests on either side of Lithuania, leaned in, and put his mouth to his ear. "Do you totally like it?"

"Totally," Lithuania smiled, kissing Poland. Their tongues intertwined and Poland straddled him. "I don't want to take this off of you," Lithuania moaned, rubbing his hands up Poland's thighs.

"You don't have to, Liet! Let me do my thing…" Poland said as he unbuttoned Lithuania's pants. He pulled them down along with his underwear. Lithuania was hard and Poland took him in his mouth, making an _mmm_ noise. He took him so deep his cock bumped the back of his throat.

Lithuania dug his hands into Poland's blonde hair. "Ah… Nngh… Poland… Poland… Yes. Yes! _Yes_!" He came and Poland made a face, but swallowed it.

"What does it taste like?" gasped Lithuania, who was breathing hard on a high from his orgasm.

"Like sweet and sour sauce," Poland laughed, flipping his hair and smiling widely.

"What was all this for?"

"I… saw you talking to Russia again at the last meeting," Poland said, his voice taking on a whiny tone, but his face dropping in a truly sad manner.

"Oh." Lithuania still looked puzzled.

"I know he, like, had a thing for you and I know it's totally stupid, but I felt jealous, 'cause I totally know you and him messed around. Don't lie to me either, Liet. I know it happened, but I'm okay with it. I just wanted you to know I love you," Poland confessed, his eyes becoming suddenly very wet.

"Oh, Poland. There is nothing you should be jealous of. I love you. I really, really do…" Lithuania said, smiling and taking Poland's face in his hands. Poland smiled back through his tears…

~~~~~_ I can not be pleased with this. I made a million adjustments and it still doesn't feel right. I don't know why! I like the idea. I know Liet isn't a woman, but does it really matter at this point? Sorry I didn't go all the way. I didn't feel like it. Review (and thank you for you that have!) From all the quotes (definitely this one) that I have read it seems affairs are addicting :D Happy New Year!_


	9. Chapter 9

_"Affairs are just love stories with prerequisites." -Madilyn O'Hara_

Sweden sat at the wooden table (which he had made) and stared out at the snow outside. He was smiling, which was something very rare. He was unbelievably happy and it felt like fireworks were going off inside of him.

The smile disappeared when he heard someone knock loudly. He rushed to the door, worried it might wake Finland, and opened it. He inwardly groaned when he saw the three other Nordics. Denmark pushed him aside and strode in.

"Sweden! Just thought we should come and visit, since you and Finn had that horrible fight that other night! By the way, I had to take care of both of your tabs when you two stormed out..." he said loudly,

"H'sh, Finland is asleep. You weren't w'ried, ya just wanted to snoop around," Sweden accused, sighing and pouring some extra cups of coffee anyway.

"Sorry for the intrusion," apologized Iceland as he and Norway walked in. They all sat in the table and Norway asked where Finland was.

"He's sleeping," Sweden said as matter-of-factly as possible. He stared at the bitter, black liquid in his cup. He had confessed his love to Finland last night. Sweden had told him he had fallen in love with him the night he stormed out of Denmark's house and had turned around to see Finland running to catch up. He told him, looking at the wall past him, that he had always wanted to tell him, but wanted to make sure he could take care of him first.

There was a moment of silence. A dreadful one where he was sure Finland could hear the beating of his heart. He forced his eyes to meet Finland's. They were light purplish and had a look in them Sweden couldn't place...

He jumped a little when Finland kissed him, softly at first then passionately. They both rolled to the floor, hastily pulling off clothes. Hands roamed all over pale skin and faint scars. They spent time, with no rush, feeling each other and exploring before Sweden told Finland to wet his fingers and relax.

The tightness was incredible and Sweden couldn't help but moan a little. Finland leaned his head back over Sweden's shoulder and laughed faintly. Sweden kissed his pale, exposed throat wanting to bite in. But he couldn't hurt him, so he took to meeting his lips instead, catching Finland's scream when he came.

Sweden snapped back to the present, looking up. The three Nordics were staring up at him looking like they just saw Hanatamago talk. Denmark grinned wickedly. "Sweden, are you smiling? Did you get some last night?"

Sweden blushed. "I have no idea what ya are goin' on 'bout."

"They totally did! I told you guys! What happened the other night was no regular fight, it was a _love_ quarrel! They're messing around!" Denmark exclaimed, standing up and knocking over his coffee cup in excitement. Norway laughed, covering his mouth, and Iceland sat there and stared at Sweden.

"We are not! What a st'pid acc'sation," Sweden groaned.

"Oh, Su-san, we might as well admit to it. They'd find out sooner or later," came an amused voice from the end of the stairs.

_~~~~ Late. I'm late. Running soooooooo late, but I wanted to get this posted up! Review! Thank you to those who have! It's really hard to write "you guys" or "you two" because where I'm from we just say "ya'll", but that wouldn't fit the tone of the story, so sorry if it sounds awkward. Gotta go! Hope someone liked it..... _


	10. Chapter 10

_"Having an affair with an intern is just a incredibly stupid thing to do." -Bradley Whitford_

The sky was incredibly clear. The stars were beautiful and the moon was a white-silver, casting an odd aura. France sighed and tilted his head a little. Was there someone like him for the moon? Was there one of their comrades up there? She or he would probably be more powerful and wiser than any of them. They wouldn't probably make the stupid mistakes he did.

It all started with an argument he had with England two days ago. He had made the sly insult that England was bad at raising kids since one rebelled (to come back to him as his lover), one wouldn't stop setting of fireworks, and one left him to be raised by an ex-Viking. England retorted that he hadn't broken any of their hearts as bad as France had to his charge. France didn't realize what he was talking about until it hit him like a tidal wave.

Which left him sitting on Canada's front porch, waiting on him to return from wherever he was. He'd apologize for everything. He'd apologize for loving him then breaking his heart so suddenly. It was stupid and embarrassing and…

It had been a dumb decision in the first place. That first kiss… That first kiss when Canada had snuck out behind England's back and appeared at France's back door during a night not so different from this… Canada had been so small and slight, shorter than France, but gaining height. The teenager had held on to him, supporting himself in the inevitable kiss, his lips soft and sweet tasting.

Then, when Canada was a bit older, France had held him in his arms as he came down from his orgasm. He had looked into his violet eyes and saw them full of pure admiration and love. He felt the same thing coming through his eyes and that's when he realized it needed to end.

They couldn't love like that. It would never work out. It was a bad idea. What if Canada's boss forced him to declare war on France or vice versa? What if they allied with each other's enemies? What if in their centuries of living one of them found someone else? No, it'd never work and it had to end that night. France felt his heart breaking with every step. He tried to explain, but all he could do was cry.

Canada had hastily pulled on his pants and held him back. France had a wild burst of pride when he realized how strong Canada was, but it quickly dissolved as France could do nothing but say, "Je t'aime mais il ne peut pas être."

He didn't turn around when Canada yelled, "Fine, damn it!" and slammed the door. He ignored the apparent sobs that weren't masked by the closed door. He kept walking, ignoring his own. France had been the boy's first kiss, first person he had made love to, the first person he held hands with, the first person he had said I love you to, and now France was his first tragedy.

Canada had been absent for a several different meetings after that, but when he came back there was no great change, except for maybe he was a little quieter. They exchanged a few words from then on, definitely during the last big war, and France didn't realize how much his own heart still ached. Maybe in these modern times it was okay for them to be in love. There was always hope.

France heard footsteps approaching. "France-san?" came a startled, but meek voice, accompanied by the sound of Canada dropping the grocery bags.

"Je t'aime," said France, getting up and heading towards him, the moon as his witness…

~~~~~~ _I'm really sorry if the translation is wrong! What France is saying (hopefully) is, "I love you, but it can't be." I really hope this is okay! Please review! Once I get enough I'll work on the last big chapter or split it into parts. Hopefully it will be epic... Thank you for the support! Btw, this might sound strange since I wrote this, but if I was Canada I'd make France beg and prove he loved me before I took him back._


	11. Era of Love Stories

_Te amo; Ti amo; Ich liebe dich; Ngo Oi Nai; Ya tebyA lyublyU Я тебя люблю; S'agapo; Aishite imasu; Szeretlek; Es tevi milu; Tave myliu; Kocham ciebie; Jag alskar dig; Mina rakastan sinua; Je t'aime; **I love you**_

It was the grand world meeting held once every year and everyone, even regions and non-existing countries, attended. The meeting hadn't started yet and everyone mingled before getting on the different levels. The first matter at hand was the mess that happened at the "green" convention two months earlier. Germany (who had been the host country of the convention) took the stand. "Listen, our bosses all wanted us to work this out today, so we might as well talk about this in an orderly fashion. England, please present the proof you have of the French scientists' research being incorrect."

The man behind the desk with the plaque "Kingdom of Great Britain" stood up with a thick pile of papers in his hand. "The proof is extraordinary. I wouldn't be surprised if there wasn't a bunch of chimps in lab coats in French laboratories."

Some stifled laughs, but most looked at France. His face was getting red and anger flashed in his blue eyes. "Besides that, none of the scientists seem to have adequate education for their position. Quite a few were busted with questionable substances and even more were caught association with criminals. We can't trust that their "research" isn't a part of some plot to get money! Of course the French government became aware of this not to long ago and it was a certain someone's responsibility to look over it and supervise, but I think there may have been distractions…"

"Oh, and you haven't had any?" France cut in, obviously furious.

"Don't speak when it isn't your turn and, England, keep all your references business level. This isn't the time to fight out personal conflicts," Germany scolded from the stand.

France smiled to himself, feeling like he won, while everyone else sat in general confusion of the two rival's spat (except for America and Canada, whose faces turned odd shades). England stood silent for a minute. "Shit, I knew I shouldn't have let him drink any before this. Canada, we're dead," America whispered hopelessly to his brother at the table beside him.

"What? You let him drink? America! He's going to tell!" Canada gasped, freaking out and covering his face.

"I couldn't help it! I woke up, he was gone, and I found him in a bar. Lately he's been really depressed. He said something about 'not being true to himself' and 'tired of hiding it'."

Canada was about to reply when England opened his mouth to say something. Everyone got quiet and all eyes were on him. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth… "NO!"

Everyone spun around to look at America, who was standing and leaning towards England. England had turned around and was looking at him in astonishment. "You can't tell! This is not the place or time! I know what I told you the first night, but maybe we can tell everyone later!"

"As I was going to say, after I took a deep breath and regained my composure, that it is impossible for the temperature of the Alps to be that high…"

"Good job, dumb ass. That was almost as worse as just going out and saying it," Canada laughed.

America was mortified and kept his eyes on the dark wood of his desk. Meanwhile, toward the top where the Germanic countries sat, Austria couldn't help but throw guilty glances down at Hungary and angry ones at Prussia, who was sitting slightly behind Germany's empty chair. It caught Prussia's eyes. He grinned at Austria and waved. Austria ignored him, trying to hone in back to England's speech. He looked on the floor beside him when he heard a noise. There was a piece of paper, hastily folded. Austria picked it up and examined it. He read it underneath the desk, feeling very much like a schoolboy.

In messy handwriting it read,

_Guess why Hungary was late to the meeting this morning?_

Austria had always been an elegant country and he prided himself on his composure, but this was the last straw. He flung across, punching Prussia straight in the nose. Prussia yelled, threw one at Austria's head, and broke his glasses.

Austria felt someone tugging him and he felt Hungary lay her head on his back, sobbing. "Don't. Don't!"

"Oh Hungary~ I know you told him about us, but did he ever tell you about me and him?"

"What?" Hungary's face was blank and she stepped away. "What is he talking about?" Austria looked at her sadly. "_**What is he talking about?!**_" she screamed. Everyone had gone quiet and they all diverted their eyes in embarrassment.

"Not surprising. Those potato freaks can't keep their legs closed," came a voice from the other end of the room.

"Fratello! Don't say that! Both Austria and Prussia are good people. They just had lapses in judgment! You do it, too, big brother," North Italy said, obviously offended.

"Oh, you'd know all about Germans, wouldn't you?"

"Lovino, be nice to your brother!"

"I knew you wanted him over me!"

"No, that's not it! I love you, Lovi!" Spain said, gasping when he realized he had said it in front of everyone.

"That is enough!" Everyone turned to Germany, who was in full battle mode. They all quieted down and even the fight broke up, though Hungary couldn't muffle her crying very well. It had been a short amount of time and already the meeting was in tumult. Germany had always known about Spain and Lovino, and, yes, even about his brother's conquests, but he never really suspected England and America. He came to terms with his and Italy's relationship, so everyone knowing did not bother him (everyone already knew about him being the Holy Roman Empire, a fact he wasn't to happy with when _he_ found out).

Poor England stood there with his eyes trained on Germany. With a nod of Germany's head, he went on and finished, hastily sitting back down. Next was Russia's turn, to fully explain the new pact with China. His boss wanted to make sure that everyone knew there wasn't any… alternative motives… about the alliance and that it was completely a peaceful one.

This matter was important enough to take the main podium and he went on listing the terms. "The third term is that all data about nuclear technology from the Chinese government will be shared with the Russian government."

"What? You never made that clear!" China accused.

"Yes, I did. When we discussed it, after… Well, I made all terms clear. Did not you and one hundred and three members of your government sign it?" Russia said in a patronizing tone.

China began to shake in anger. "Bastard! You tricked me. How could you? I loved you…" He whispered the last part and sat back down, his eyes still glued hopelessly on Russia. How could Russia and he be so close and Russia stab him in the back like that?

For a second there was a look of pure despair in Russia's eyes. He shook it off and continued listing. If China couldn't understand that he was absolutely under the control of his Boss, then…

There was a huge bang and everyone turned to see Latvia and Lithuania storm in. It seemed that Lithuania was whispering something to Latvia angrily. Latvia was mad; anger seemed foreign on his face.

"I can damn well be with who I want to! Who are you to judge? You and Poland are ALWAYS together. Did you not think Estonia and I noticed?" he said quite loudly.

"I'm a grown man! You are a child and he is even younger!"

"But I love Sealand! Does it matter how old we are?!" Latvia whined, his usual crybaby tendencies showing up.

"Well…" sighed Lithuania. They were near Finland's podium and he leaned over it, grabbing Liet's attention.

"Maybe we should both talk about this after the meeting. Sweden and I do have a certain amount of custody of Latvia," Finland smiled.

"I better not hear of you two being hypocrites," Denmark said not-to-quietly in the corner. Russia looked at the scene with a very pissy countenance.

"I'm very sorry, Mr. Russia," Finland, Lithuania, and Latvia said in unison.

He ended and a few more people took the stand, but the only thing people could think of was what had been revealed. The meeting was ended by a flustered Germany and everyone filed out to go back before the second part of it the next day.

America thought it would've felt awkward walking by England in front of everyone, but it was surprisingly easy. Besides, he had never seen England smile so much. "You know, maybe everyone coming out wasn't such a bad idea," America sighed, looking at Greece and Japan holding hands.

France and Canada were sitting close by each other. France was whispering in his ear and America was pleased to hear Canada laugh. But of course it wasn't all good…

"China. Please understand."

"I… How could you? After everything you still double-crossed me?" China said his voice rising in pitch.

"Please be reasonable and understand. I couldn't disobey him!"

"What?" China asked, sitting down in a chair and going even paler. "You… Just… Told me you loved me and made love to me and… On your boss's orders?"

"No…" Russia whispered. He kneeled down in front of China's chair and took his face in his hands. "I'm sorry. I did not do that! I truly, truly love you! It broke my heart when you signed those papers. I wanted to throw the pen out of your hand. Please, please believe me…"

"I have to think about this. But do not forget who I am, Russia. I am older than any of you and I have seen many suns and moons. I've seen greater and more powerful countries than you crumble," China said, throwing off Russia's hands, getting up, and leaving a poor Russia slumped on the floor.

"West! Ita-chan!"

Germany and Italy turned around to see Prussia catching up with them. "Oh no…" muttered Germany. Austria and Hungary were his friends, too.

"Look at you two! Out and proud! When are you going to propose, West?"

Italy laughed, his face turning pink, but Germany stiffened. "You're the one to talk about being out and proud! You split them up! They were in love!" Germany said accusingly.

"Calm down. As long as they've been together, they'll be all over each other in no time. They needed a bit of drama," laughed Prussia.

Germany sighed as a smaller hand grasped his. Everything was changed now, for better or worse, but it seemed clearer now that everything was out in the open. It seemed like the age of love affairs were over. It was the era of love stories….

~~~~~~ _I'm not happy with the last chapter :( Though I'm glad it's the ending! I hope everyone enjoyed this! Please, please comment! It'll make me more excited for the new story!!!!!!!! Thank you for all the support :D May your affairs be love stories... (What a cheesy saying or whatever lol) _


End file.
